Touch screens with multi-touch capability are in high demand, particularly due to the expanding functionality of small devices such as mobile communication devices. For example, cellular telephones include features such as still and video cameras, video streaming and two-way video calling, email functionality, Internet browsers, music players, FM radios with stereo audio and organizers. Mobile commerce, facilitated generally by mobile phones, can include services such as banking, payment, and ticketing. The emerging technology behind m-commerce may transform the mobile communication device into an electronic wallet. Cellular telephones in particular are becoming more than simple mobile communication devices. They are evolving into powerful tools for information management as well as entertainment consoles.
Touch screens may be utilized for providing user input for many of the functionalities of mobile communication devices on which the touch screens may be small. Due to their size and the manner in which they are held by a user providing user input to small devices with touch screens, errors may be introduced in differentiating gestural inputs by the user. Rapid entry of user input to the touch screen, particularly in a two-handed mode, may cause falsing. That is, a user may inadvertently press two keys of the touch screen substantially simultaneously. Such may be particular the case where the touch screen provides a QWERTY keypad and a user uses two-handed text entry. Were a user to press two keys when the user intended to press one key, a device may attempt to differentiate which touch to recognize as a valid touch input, for example, in accordance with predictive software methods. In other devices, a key entry may be validated upon user input lifting off the touch screen.